1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a bridge capable of saving power consumption and avoiding failure in operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a host may be provided with one or more connection ports to communicate with peripheral apparatuses. Each of the connection ports may relate to one communication protocol. When a peripheral apparatus does not support the communication protocol of the corresponding connection ports, a bridge is required for communication protocol transformation, such that the host can communicate with the peripheral apparatus through the bridge.
Currently, a peripheral apparatus may be integrated with a bridge and disposed on the same circuit board. When a host enters a power saving state, the bridge can operates at a standby state and drives the peripheral apparatus also enters a state of low power consumption. However, current design of a power supplying circuit of a bridge may cause the operation current of the bridge to reach 40 mA, which make the entire power consumption of the circuit board too large to confirm to 2013 power regulation established by European Union (EU).
When the host returns a normal operation state from the power saving state, the bridge may re-establish a link with the host, such that the host may continuously communicate with the peripheral apparatus. However, the bridge might re-establish the link after completing the initialization of the peripheral apparatus, and it takes a time period to complete the initialization of the peripheral apparatus. When the host transmits commands to the peripheral apparatus during the time period, hardware (such as logic circuits) of the bridge can not process the commands successfully due to the incomplete initialization of the peripheral apparatus, which causes that the operation to the peripheral apparatus fails.